


The Christmas Guest

by lilyvandersteen



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/pseuds/lilyvandersteen
Summary: Kurt goes home for the holidays and finds out a fellow passenger will have no-one to celebrate with, so he invites him to spend Christmas with the Hummel-Hudsons. Somehow, Kurt's family thinks the guy he brought home is his boyfriend. As the days go by, and his Christmas guest proves enchanting in every way, Kurt finds himself wishing they truly were dating. Could his wish come true?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 110
Kudos: 82





	1. A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/gifts).



> This is a story I started writing last year in September, for my dear friend @hkvoyage. I've posted the first two chapters on Tumblr and meant to publish the fic here once it was completed. 2020 being the year it was, I didn't manage to finish any of my WIPs (sorry about that!), so I'm posting what I have so far, and will post new chapters as soon as they're done, because I feel like all of us can use a bit more fluff at the moment.
> 
> This is a verse where COVID-19 doesn't exist and Finn is alive. Enjoy, and if there are any holiday tropes you want me to include in the story, just let me know.

# Chapter 1: A Family Christmas

“What do you mean you’re on a cruise?!”

Kurt, who’d just taken the first sip of his mocha and was savoring the taste, turned around to see who was disturbing his moment with their yelling.

He was surprised to see that it was the perfect gentleman who’d sat next to him on the plane and who’d never so much as winced when Kurt kept sneezing and coughing, going so far as to offer him a handkerchief when Kurt ran out of tissues. Even when Kurt had knocked over his tea, the man hadn’t complained. Most of it had landed on Kurt’s lap, of course, but some of it had spilled on his neighbor, and it had been hot, yet Mr. Perfect had seemed unperturbed, smiling at Kurt when he bumbled through an apology.

Now, though, Mr. Perfect seemed a lot less put together. His eyes were wild, and he was raking his hand through his hair.

“You’re telling me that I bought a plane ticket to Ohio to spend time with my parents only to find that they’ve gone on a cruise? At Christmas?”

Mr. Perfect paced to and fro while listening to the other end of the conversation.

“Oh, it’s not about the money, Mom, seriously. It’s about me being fool enough to believe you’d want me around for the holidays. Isn’t Christmas supposed to be family time?”

A few moments’ silence followed.

“So… What? Now that I’ve graduated high school, all of a sudden, I’m not supposed to need my parents anymore? I’m eighteen, Mom, not a thirty-something who has it all figured out! Sue me for looking forward to eating your lasagna and your meatloaf again after months of fix-it-myself meals.”

Mr. Perfect huffed at his mother’s answer to that.

“Ugh, as usual, you’re completely missing the point. Yes, I could eat out, and I do when I have the time and the money for it, but there’s nothing that beats home cooking. Anyway, I should stop making a scene here at the airport and look into flights going back to New York. Enjoy your cruise, and Merry Christmas, I guess.”

Muttering something under his breath, Mr. Perfect pocketed his phone and strode past Kurt towards the help desk.

“Um, hey…”

Kurt put his hand on the man’s arm for a split second. He stopped and turned towards Kurt, scowling, “Not now, please, I…”

Recognition dawned on his face. “You’re my plane buddy! Hey!”

“Yes. Kurt Hummel. Pleased to officially meet you. I’d offer to shake your hand, but I wouldn’t want you to catch my cold.”

Mr. Perfect smiled and shook Kurt’s hand anyway. “My name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

“So, Blaine… I’m sorry, but I overheard you talking to your mom.”

“I was loud. I know. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey now, you had every reason to be angry. You came home and your family’s not here.”

Blaine sighed. “Yeah. Apparently, now that I’m no longer a burden around their necks, they’re honeymooning all over the place.”

“I heard. So I was wondering… If you’d like a family Christmas, as you said… You could come home with me? My father’s coming to pick me up, and I know he’d welcome any friend of mine with open arms.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“I mean, I know we don’t really know each other, but you were so nice to me on the plane, so I thought, maybe…”

Kurt let his voice trail off and huffed. “You know what, forget it, it was a crazy idea. Sometimes I speak before I think.”

“No, no, it’s… I think it’s very sweet, but… I couldn’t possibly impose…”

A booming voice interrupted whatever else Blaine was going to say. “Kurt!! There you are!”

Kurt felt strong arms envelop him, and the comforting smell of Old Spice and motor oil surround him. He smiled and hugged his dad back just as hard. Oh, how he had missed this!

Burt released Kurt and grabbed the handle of one of his suitcases. “Packed light again, did you?”

“Daaaad…”

“So who’s that with you? The boyfriend?”

Kurt could blurt out no more than a “Huh, wha…” before his father was shaking Blaine’s hand and introducing himself. Blaine looked like a cute goldfish with his mouth opening and closing without any sounds coming out.

“He’s kind of quiet, Kurt. Do you do all the talking for him, is that it? Let the guy get a word in edgeways once in a while, eh?”

Kurt sighed. “Dad, you’ve got it all wrong. Blaine is…”

“Oh, he’s just shy, is he? Meeting the parents is kind of a big thing, that’s true. Well, I’ll give him a few days to get over it. Now, come along. I think I parked somewhere I shouldn’t, and I don’t want my car towed away, so we’d better hurry up. This way!”

Burt hurried off.

“He’s got my luggage!” Blaine said, his eyes wide and frantic. “What do I do?”

Kurt laughed. “When my dad gets something into his head, good luck knocking it out again. Seems like you’re coming home with us, Blaine. Don’t worry, you’ll survive. And you’ll have a good time. We’re crazy, yes, but harmless. Come!”

When Blaine, still flabbergasted, made no move to follow, Kurt grabbed his hand and tugged him along, providing some more information about the family as they weaved through the crowd.

“It used to be just the two of us, my dad and I, but when I was sixteen, Dad remarried, and I got a stepmom and stepbrother out of it. Carole is a darling, you’ll love her, and Finn… Well, he’s clumsy and he eats so much that he’s not allowed to take seconds until everyone else has been served, and he has a big mouth and always puts his foot in it, but he’s great, really. A good guy. And a good brother. He’s studying to be a teacher.”

When they reached the car, Burt had already loaded the luggage and urged them to get in, quick. Kurt decided to get in the back seat with Blaine. He just knew that Burt was going to spend the whole ride glancing into the rear-view mirror and questioning the supposed boyfriend, and he hoped him sitting next to Blaine would bolster the poor guy’s confidence.

Blaine did look grateful when Kurt slid in next to him, and grabbed his hand again as if it was a lifeline.

“What am I, your chauffeur?” Burt quipped.

Kurt faked a British accent. “Yes, of course. Take us home, James. The queen is coming to tea this afternoon, and I still need to make scones.”

Blaine snorted.

Still in the same accent, Kurt said, “What? I make wonderful scones!”

Blaine laughed out loud and then said, “I won’t believe that until I’ve eaten them.”

Kurt grinned, glad that Blaine was getting into the spirit of things.

“So, Blaine, is it? How did you meet Kurt?” Burt wanted to know. “You studying at the same school?”

Blaine shot a panicky look at Kurt, who squeezed his hand in comfort. “I’m studying at NYU, sir. Music therapy and composition.”

“Call me Burt, kiddo. Sir makes me feel old. Ah, so you’re a music nut, too. Are you working at the Spotlight Diner?”

“No, sir… uhm, Burt. I work as a barista.”

Burt chuckled. “With how much coffee Kurt drinks every day, I’m not surprised he found a boyfriend in a coffee shop. So what did you do, leave a foam heart on his drink? Write your number on the cup? Serenade him in front of all the other customers?”

Blaine went rigid, and his hold on Kurt’s hand bordered on painful. Kurt decided to save Blaine from further interrogation.

“Dad, please stop, okay? Blaine is exhausted, leave him alone.”

Burt huffed but shut up for the rest of the ride, cranking the volume of the radio up.

Bit by bit, Blaine relaxed, until he was bopping his head to a Katy Perry tune and softly singing along. He had a lovely voice, and Kurt sat there watching him and listening, completely entranced, until Blaine noticed. He stopped singing at once and ducked his head.

Kurt wanted to say something reassuring, but was distracted by Blaine’s fluttering lashes. The urge to tilt Blaine’s chin up and claim his lips in a kiss was overwhelming. Mesmerised, Kurt moved just a little closer, and then froze when someone cleared their throat.

“We’re home.”

Kurt snapped his head up and looked out of the window, and yes, the car was in the Hudmel driveway.

Next to him, he felt the click of Blaine’s seatbelt, and then his hand suddenly felt cold and empty when Blaine’s slipped out of it.

Kurt hastened to leave the car too, and felt his cheeks heat up when he saw his dad’s knowing grin.

Carole hugged Kurt tightly and told him not to lose any more weight. “What on earth are you eating, there in New York? You can’t live on coffee alone! And you’re way too pale. Are you cooped up inside 24/7? And you have a cough, tsk, tsk, I’ll make you some tea with honey straight away.”

She cooed over Blaine, who was polite and bashful and the perfect guest personified, apologizing that he hadn’t brought a hostess gift for her.

Dinner that night was meatloaf, and Kurt grinned at Blaine, who couldn’t quite disguise his enthusiasm. “Look, it’s your favourite! And Finn isn’t home yet, so you’ll actually get seconds this time.”

Carole squeezed Blaine’s shoulder affectionately. “You take as much as you like, honey.”

Blaine did the meal justice, and heaped praise on Carole, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Kurt didn’t notice he was smiling until he caught his dad’s eye and flushed at the meaningful look he saw there. It seemed to say, _Oh boy, you’re so far gone on this kid!_

Well, Burt did have a point there, but Blaine wasn’t really Kurt’s boyfriend, so this crush would lead to nothing again, as usual. That realization made the smile slide off Kurt’s face as fast as it had come, and he got up and started stacking the plates to clear the table.

“Let me help,” Blaine offered, and he took the oven dish holding the rest of the meatloaf and then hesitated, not quite sure where to take it.

“Follow me,” Kurt said, and led the way to the kitchen.

Blaine deposited the dish on the counter. “That was seriously the BEST meatloaf I’ve ever had in my life.”

“It’s the cheese,” Kurt revealed while he covered the dish and made room for it in the fridge. “There’s Parmesan cheese in it. That’s what makes it so yummy. It’s my recipe. I can teach you how to make it. If you like.”

“I like.”

Kurt rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher, and then popped his head into the living room to ask Carole and Burt if they wanted coffee. “I could make some decaf? And are there any cookies?”

They said yes to the coffee, and apparently, Carole had baked the day before.

Kurt found the cookie tin and sniffed appreciatively as he opened it. Even though he had a cold, the spices were strong enough for him to catch a whiff. Mmm, that smelled good!

He saw sugar cookies and gingerbread cookies and snickerdoodles. No chocolate or chocolate chip as yet, so he’d be making those the next day. Also almond snowballs, shortbread and maybe his rosemary-lemon bars? He’d have to ask Blaine what his favourite cookies were.

He held out the tin to Blaine. “Try one. We’ll be baking more tomorrow. Lots more, ‘cause Finn eats them faster than we can bake them.”

Blaine laughed and took a cookie. His moan when he bit off a piece made the tips of Kurt’s ears redden, and he hastily rummaged in the cupboards to find a tray for the coffee and the cookies.

In the living room, Carole had started the film _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , and Kurt sighed happily, set down the tray on the coffee table and curled up on the sofa. He felt the cushions give, and a hand reach for his. Blaine!

The corners of his lips turned up of their own accord. He interlocked his fingers with Blaine’s and inched a bit closer because Blaine exuded so much body heat it was like sitting next to an oven. Cold and tired as Kurt felt, this was as close to perfect as it could get.

He watched the movie, munching a few cookies and nursing a mug of tea with honey, and suppressing more and more yawns.

The last thing he was aware of before his eyes slid closed was someone taking the mug from him and covering him with a blanket, with a soft whisper, “Sleep well.”

~~~~

**Cheesy Meatloaf Recipe**

Because I know you're going to ask: here's my cheesy meatloaf recipe. Enjoy!

Ingredients:

\- 2,5 pounds/ 1,2 kg of ground meat (a mixture of beef and pork is best)

\- 2 eggs

\- about 3 ounces/ 80 grams of breadcrumbs

\- about 3 ounces/ 80 grams of grated Parmesan cheese

\- half a bunch of parsley

\- two handfuls of dried cranberries

\- a clove of garlic (or more if you wish)

\- some fresh rosemary

\- some cubed butter to go on top

Preparation:

1\. Preheat the oven to 175° C / 350° F / gas mark 4. Finely chop the garlic and the parsley.

2\. In a big oven dish, mix the ground meat with the eggs, the breadcrumbs and the Parmesan cheese. Add the garlic, parsley, rosemary and cranberries. Make sure the cranberries are inside the ground meat mix, not on the outside, or they'll be burnt. If necessary, add more Parmesan or bread crumbs until the mixture is firm enough to form it into a loaf. I always make two little loaves instead of one big one, because everyone here wants to eat the "crust" of the meatloaf, which is the crispiest and cheesiest bit, and with two loaves, there's double the crusts :-)

3\. Put a few cubes of butter on top of the loaf or loaves, and then the dish goes into the oven for one hour.

4\. Serve with mashed potatoes and the vegetables of your choice. Enjoy!


	2. Feeling Right at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine finds out his parents aren't at home for Christmas and feels forlorn, but before long, Kurt takes him in tow, and the Hudmel family welcomes him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Blaine's point of view. At first, he's a bit alarmed when the Hummels all but kidnap him, but he soon relaxes and starts to enjoy himself. Pretending to be a gorgeous guy's boyfriend is no hardship, especially if it comes with perks like yummy food and cuddles :-)

# Chapter 2: Feeling Right at Home

Blaine pocketed his phone and cursed his own optimism. Of course his parents hadn’t thought of him while planning their end-of-year holidays. When had they ever? More than once, they had made him stay at Dalton for Christmas break, because they were on a business trip.

But now his father was retired, and his mother had cut down on her hours, so he’d been confident he would get to spend some time with them. He’d missed them, and he’d hoped they’d missed him too. Yeah. Clearly not.

He headed to the help desk to book a ticket back to New York, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He was ready to snap at the person disturbing him when he saw who it was: the cute guy who’d been sitting next to him on the plane. He introduced himself as Kurt Hummel, and was… What? Offering to take Blaine home with him, for a family Christmas? A total stranger?

Blaine was so flummoxed he didn’t know what to say, and probably was gaping unattractively at Kurt, who was now blushing and apologizing for his impulsivity.

Blaine had only just started reassuring him that it was okay when Kurt’s father arrived, mistook Blaine for his son’s boyfriend, grabbed Blaine’s luggage and disappeared with it.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in a car with two strangers, heading to their home, where apparently, he was going to spend the Christmas holidays.

Kurt had chosen to sit with him in the back rather than in the shotgun seat, and had sent him such a calming smile that Blaine took courage. And Kurt’s hand. What? He was supposed to be the guy’s boyfriend, so he might as well play the part, right?

Kurt made no objection whatsoever, and did his best to keep his father from interrogating Blaine, especially when Burt speculated that Blaine had wooed Kurt by serenading him in his workplace, and Blaine froze, thinking of Jeremiah and how spectacularly that had backfired.

With Kurt’s comforting presence next to him, and catchy tunes on the radio, Blaine found himself relaxing, and by the time they arrived at the Hummel residence, he’d made up his mind to enjoy this impromptu experience.

He felt awful, though, when Kurt’s stepmother greeted him like a long-lost relative, and he didn’t even have a gift to thank her for her hospitality. When he apologized, she waved it off, though, and took him and Kurt to the kitchen for a snack to tide them over until dinner, chattering about Kurt’s stepbrother and her colleagues at the hospital and Burt’s employees.

Kurt nursed a cup of tea with honey and hummed occasionally to show Carole he was listening. He looked exhausted, but the tea apparently helped, seeing as he was coughing a lot less than he had on the plane.

Dinner was absolutely scrumptious, and Carole nodded and smiled at Blaine encouragingly when he helped himself to some more meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Her cookies proved just as good, and Blaine had to stop himself from eating until the cookie tin was empty.

He felt surprisingly at home sitting on the sofa watching a Christmas movie with Kurt leaning into him and holding his hand. He found himself smiling at his supposed boyfriend, who was fighting a lost battle against sleep, yawning until his jaw popped and struggling to keep his eyes open.

He took a mug of tea from Kurt’s hand before it could fall and break, and put it on the coffee table.

Then he put Kurt’s head on his lap and tucked him in snugly with a blanket Carole handed him, whispering, “Sleep well.”

By the time the movie ended, Blaine felt rather sleepy himself, but he didn’t dare move for fear of waking Kurt. Also, he had no idea where he was supposed to sleep.

Luckily, Burt’s thoughts ran along the same track. “Well, kiddo, I was going to make you sleep on the sofa, but it’s already taken by Kurt. So I guess you can have his bed tonight. I don’t think he’ll mind. I’m sure you share his bed in New York too.”

Blaine’s mouth fell open and heat flared up in his nether regions as he pictured Kurt spooning him in bed. Yes, that certainly sounded appealing, but the truth was he’d only just met Kurt and wasn’t dating him whatsoever, and he had to tell his host about this misunderstanding. “Uhm, sir, about that… You see… I’m not actually…”

Burt interrupted his halting explanation with a booming laugh. “Oh, no need to lie about it. I know he’s not my little boy any longer, he’s a grown-up, and I trust him not to throw himself around like he doesn’t matter. I Here, put a pillow under his head so you can escape.”

“Thank you, sir… uhm, Burt.”

“You’re welcome. It’s great to have you here. Kurt thinks the world of you, I can tell. And you’re just as smitten, huh? The hearts in your eyes are beyond obvious. I’m so happy you found each other. I was getting a bit worried about Kurt all on his own there in the Big Apple.”

Blaine fumbled with the pillow and ducked his head, not knowing what to say. It looked like Burt wouldn’t even believe him now if he told him he wasn’t dating Kurt. So he’d just have to roll with it a little longer.

He lifted Kurt’s head carefully and put the pillow under it, smiling when Kurt smacked his lips and mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep.

A warm hand touched his shoulder. “Come, I’ll show you to Kurt’s room and the bathroom.”

Twenty minutes, he was lying in a comfy bed, marveling at how this didn’t feel in the least weird to him. This family was so welcoming that he felt like he’d known them forever, and like he belonged with them.

He startled awake in the middle of the night and didn’t know where he was at first. Then he heard loud coughing, and he remembered. Kurt! Who apparently needed some more tea with honey…

Blaine quickly put on a pair of jeans and a sweater and followed the noise until he arrived in the living room.

Kurt’s eyes were closed, and he seemed to be asleep, but every few seconds, he let out a barking cough and winced. He was also tossing and turning, and when Blaine put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature, he felt scorching hot.

Blaine ran back to the guest room for his travel stash of Advil and some sore throat lozenges. He also took a bottle of water from his backpack, and hurried back to the living room.

He put his hand on Kurt’s cheek for a moment. “Kurt… Kurt, please wake up for a minute, you’re running a fever. You need to take something to get your temperature down.”

Kurt let out a weird snorting sound and opened his eyes the tiniest bit. “Wha?”

“Sit up for a moment, yes, that’s it.” Blaine helped Kurt up, supporting his back. “Now, here’s an Advil for you, and some water to wash it down. You can go back to sleep straight after.”

Kurt obediently swallowed the pill, making a pained noise as he did so. “Hurts.”

“I know, I know, sweetie. You’ve been coughing so much your throat must be raw. Do you want a lozenge or do you want tea with honey?”

Kurt blinked at him sleepily and didn’t answer.

“You just want to sleep, huh? Here, pop this in your mouth, that should make your throat feel better.”

As soon as he had the lozenge in his mouth, Kurt closed his eyes again, and he started to snore almost instantly.

Blaine chuckled. “Well, it’s better than the coughing. I’ll leave the lozenges and water here for you just in case.”

Right outside the living room, he bumped into Carole and squeaked in surprise.

“Sorry, honey, didn’t mean to scare you!” Carole whispered. “I came down here to give Kurt something for his cough, but I can tell you’ve already taken care of that.”

“Yes. I hope he’ll sleep better now.”

Carole giggled. “Certainly sounds like it. Well, good night again, honey.”

“Good night.”


	3. Fitting Right In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of holiday fun at the Hudmel household, though Kurt isn't a big fan of snow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Kurt's point of view again. Spending more time with Blaine makes Kurt fall in love with him. Only, Blaine isn't really Kurt's boyfriend, so he should probably curb that tendency. That proves easier said than done. Oops?

# Chapter 3: Fitting Right In

Kurt woke up slowly, awareness sinking in one sense at a time.

He heard someone bustling around the kitchen while the radio played the newest Jonas Brothers song.

He smelled coffee and bacon, and something sweet baking in the oven.

Tentatively, he opened his eyes a sliver, and then closed them again immediately. Way too much light. Why hadn’t he closed the curtains before he went to bed?

He turned on his side, intending to sleep some more, but groaned when the movement made him ache all over, muscles screaming in protest. Why did his bed feel so lumpy and his duvet so thin and scratchy?

With a sigh, he sat up and took stock of his surroundings, squinting in the morning light.

_Oh. I fell asleep on the sofa. That’s why everything hurts._

He got up, intending to walk to the kitchen, but got a dizzy spell and stumbled. He would have fallen, if not for the arm that wound itself around his middle and held him up.

“Careful, there,” a cheerful voice said, and Kurt looked up into a handsome face.

_Who…? Oh. Right. Blaine._

“Let’s get you some food and some tea with honey,” Blaine suggested, leading him towards the kitchen.

Kurt’s bladder gave a twinge in protest. “Uhm, I… Bathroom first, please?”

Blaine gently guided him towards the bathroom, and when Kurt was finished, he found Blaine waiting there to bring him to the kitchen.

“I’m fine now. Really.”

But Kurt’s protests might as well have been spoken to the wall for all the effect they had. In no time at all, he was sitting on a kitchen chair Blaine had pulled out for him, blinking bemusedly at the rack of toast and plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him.

“And a mug of tea with honey, hang on,” Blaine muttered, seeming perfectly at home in the kitchen already.

Carole squeezed Kurt’s arm lightly. “How are you feeling, honey? You were coughing really badly last night.”

Kurt assessed his physical state. “My throat still hurts, but I think the runny nose phase is over.”

“Well, eat up, and drink some tea, you’ll feel better.”

Kurt obediently started to eat, wincing at how the toast grated his throat going down. The tea helped, though.

“So what are you boys planning on doing today?” Carole asked.

Blaine shrugged. “I’m up for anything. Kurt said something about baking cookies. That sounds great. I haven’t done that since I was five.”

Kurt looked up. “Really?”

“Yep. That was with my Nana.” Blaine smiled, thinking of his grandmother. “We made chocolate chip cookies. They tasted amazing.”

“So why haven’t you baked since?” Kurt asked.

“She died soon after. And my mom isn’t much of a baker.”

Kurt felt a pang of sadness. He, too, had given up baking for quite a few years after his mother died. It wasn’t until he started taking Home Ec classes at school that he regained his zest for it.

He put his hand over Blaine’s. “I’m sorry for your loss. But just you wait, I have the BEST recipe for chocolate chip cookies!”

Blaine smiled at him in a way that made Kurt’s insides melt and his heart flip-flop in his chest.

Kurt looked away and berated himself. It wouldn’t do to develop a crush now. Blaine was handsome, yes. And charming. And caring. All sorts of wonderful things. But he was also a stranger, and though Burt thought they were dating, Kurt had to remember they were not. Blaine was nice to him, yes, but not interested in Kurt that way.

Two hours later, Kurt scooped out his second batch of cookie dough and then handed the bowl to Blaine so he could lick it out.

Once the new batch was in the oven, he checked if the shortbread had cooled enough to be put into a tin already.

“This is good,” Blaine said, his eyes closed in bliss as he savoured his first taste of Kurt’s double chocolate chip recipe.

“Even better baked,” Kurt promised him. “I put in some extra chocolate chips just for you.”

Blaine gave him a chocolatey grin and put his fingers in his mouth again to lick off more dough, humming in delight.

The sight made Kurt hastily turn around and grab a dishcloth to clean his workspace, wishing his mind wouldn’t always go straight to the gutter.

They were doing the dishes when Carole came in.

“Kurt, if you’re done baking, could you and Blaine go fetch all the decoration boxes in the attic, please? Finn will be home in half an hour, and then we can decorate the tree together.”

So to the attic they went, and they hauled down five boxes of varying weight and size. Kurt was showing Blaine the decorations he had made in middle school and telling him stories about them when Finn arrived, his hair and coat dusted with snow.

“It’s snowing?”

“Sure is, bro,” Finn grinned, and lightning-quick, he gathered the snow on his sleeves and shoved it down Kurt’s shirt.

Kurt yelped at how cold and wet the snow felt trickling down his back, and cuffed the back of Finn’s head. “Ugh, you moron! I’ll pay you back for that!”

Laughing uproariously, Finn hugged Kurt and Carole, and as soon as Blaine was introduced, he got a hug as well.

It showed how far Finn had come when he accepted Blaine as Kurt’s boyfriend as a matter of course, without asking any questions or being weird about it.

After only ten minutes, Finn and Blaine were discussing football as if they’d been best friends since kindergarten, and Carole smiled at Kurt and whispered, “Blaine fits right in, doesn’t he? I’m happy you found him, sweetie. He suits you so well.”

Kurt managed to return the smile, but inside, his heart sank. Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to bring Blaine home with him? Now his entire family was falling under Blaine’s spell, and Kurt dreaded the moment the whole pretense would fall apart.

They decorated the tree all together, Kurt directing everyone as to where to put everything. Finn, as the tallest person by far, got the task of putting the star for the top of the tree, with Kurt threatening him with all sorts of medieval torture should he drop and break it. Thankfully, the fragile star made it safely to the top, and when Carole put the lights on, everyone ooh’ed and aah’ed.

“Great, that’s done!” Finn grinned. “Now we can do the fun stuff! Let’s go outside, the snow’s nice and fresh.”

Kurt quirked an eyebrow and was about to snark, “How old are you, six?”, but was silenced by Blaine’s enthusiastic yell, “Snowball fight!”

Kurt looked on in open-mouthed astonishment as Blaine and Finn hurried to put their coats and shoes on, predicting each other’s downfall in the snowball fight – “Seriously, man, I have such good aim you’ll be crying uncle in five minutes!” – and laughing and jostling one another.

They opened the door, letting a gust of cold wind in, and urged him to hurry up before they ran outside.

“Oh great, there’s TWO of them now,” Kurt moaned. He located his boots, stepped into them and started lacing them up.

Carole giggled at his martyred expression. “Go on, sweetie, it will do you good. I’ll make you all hot chocolate when you come back in.”

“With whipped cream and marshmallows?”

“And sprinkles on top.”

“And I want to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And Blaine and I get the sofa. And the blanket.”

Carole laughed. “Tell you what: if you win the snowball fight, you’ll get all that. Finn will just have to deal. Now go!”


	4. Sweet Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine meets Kurt's brother, the three of them have a snowball fight, and Blaine gets a phonecall from Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to redheadgleek‘s Write a Little Every Day project, this chapter is done much earlier than I’d hoped, yay! Enjoy the snowball fight, and Blaine realising that (HUGE SPOILER) he might actually like Kurt for real. Who’d have thought, huh?

# Chapter 4: Sweet Surrender

In spite of his nocturnal trip, Blaine woke up early, and decided to dress and get downstairs to see if Kurt needed something.

When he arrived in the living room, Kurt was sleeping peacefully. The snoring had stopped, and when Blaine checked his forehead, he was glad to find the fever had subsided too.

“Good, you must be feeling better already,” Blaine murmured, grabbing the blanket that had fallen off Kurt and tucking him in again carefully. “I’m going to let you sleep a little longer.”

As he tiptoed out of the room, he was greeted by Carole.

“Morning, Blaine! You’re up early!”

Blaine smiled at her. “Good morning, Carole. Yes, I’m an early bird. Always have been.”

“Best let the others sleep another while, or they’ll be grumpy. Come to the kitchen, we can make a nice breakfast for everyone.”

Burt came downstairs as soon as the smell of bacon started to spread.

“Bacon!”

Carole shook her head at him. “Not for you. We don’t want you to have another heart attack.”

“Just one rasher? It’s Christmas!”

“In two days.”

“Oh, come on! Please?”

Carole gave in. “All right. One rasher. But then I don’t want to hear any more complaints about the healthy food I’m serving you the rest of the week. Deal?”

Burt sighed. “Okay, okay.”

Carole winked at Blaine, who suppressed a snigger and busied himself with setting the table.

When he had nearly finished his plate, he heard a groan coming from the living room.

“Ah, Kurt is waking up!” Carole said. “I’ll make him some eggs too.”

“I’ll go see if he’s okay,” said Blaine.

He arrived just in time to keep Kurt from face-planting, and escorted him first to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

After pouring Kurt a mug of tea and adding a generous spoonful of honey, Blaine sat down again to finish his own breakfast, smiling at how out of it Kurt still seemed. He didn’t seem to be sniffling or coughing anymore, though. That was good.

They made cookies after breakfast, and it made Blaine’s feeling as if he’d stumbled headfirst into a Hallmark Christmas movie even stronger. Kurt was clearly an experienced baker, whipping up two kinds of dough in no time, and letting Blaine eat the scraps.

Then Kurt’s stepbrother Finn arrived, all six feet plus of him, his size and demeanor reminding Blaine of the jocks who’d bashed him into hospital before he transferred to Dalton Academy, and he shrank into a corner until Carole introduced him to Finn and he got a smile and a hug from the gentle giant, who seemed genuinely pleased to meet him.

By the time they had all decorated the tree together, Blaine’s worries had evaporated, and he enthusiastically agreed to a snowball fight in the garden.

He and Finn were having so much fun goofing off that it took some time for them to notice that Kurt had joined them.

Unlike them, Kurt hadn’t chosen to just grab some snow, pack it together and throw it. No. Kurt had chosen stealth and strategy. He’d built a shield he could hide behind, he’d made towering stacks of snowballs and had even fashioned some kind of sling to be able to throw the snowballs further.

He also had deadly aim. His first snowball hit Finn straight in the chest, with so much force that he almost fell over.

“Uh oh,” Finn said. “Okay, man, we’re going to have to team up, or we’re toast.”

The two of them hid behind trees, but every time they ventured forth from their hiding place, they were pelted by such an onslaught of snowballs that they couldn’t get round to launching an attack of their own.

It took Kurt only ten minutes of this to wear them down. By then, their coats and trousers were white with snow and pretty much soaked through.

“Aw, man, this isn’t fun anymore!” Finn complained. “Kurt, why do you always take these games so seriously?”

Kurt appeared from behind his snow shield, his clothes as good as pristine, his stance regal and his eyes blazing with determination. Though Blaine had suffered just as much as Finn and was just as ready to give up the fight, he thrilled to this version of Kurt, who looked magnificent. It lit a flame somewhere within and made him forget all about his freezing fingers and toes.

“Do you surrender?” Kurt asked, his chin up and his back rigidly straight.

And ugh, the steel in his voice made the fire inside Blaine burn even brighter.

Finn shrugged. “I guess. I’m going back in.”

“I surrender,” Blaine answered, not entirely capable of keeping a quiver out of his voice.

Something sparked into Kurt’s eyes, and he started coming towards Blaine without looking away even once, but a mere two foot from him, he seemed to change his mind and veered off towards the house. “Let’s get inside, Carole is going to make us hot chocolate.”

Blaine felt himself deflate. What had he expected to happen, exactly? Why was he all a-tingle like this? And what was this strange energy between him and Kurt?

A sudden gust of wind made him shiver and hurry to the back door. Hot chocolate sounded heavenly.

When Blaine came in, Finn was complaining again, this time about the seating arrangements in the living room. As victor of the snowball fight, Kurt had claimed the big sofa for himself and Blaine, and forbade Finn to squish in too.

“You can take the loveseat,” Kurt said.

“That one’s hard as a rock!”

“Sit on the floor for all I care. The sofa is ours! Come, Blaine! I’ve got your hot chocolate right here. That will warm you up.”

Blaine accepted the mug gratefully, holding it with both hands to get his fingers warm again, and drinking deeply.

_Ah, that’s better!_

Finn stomped out of the room in high dudgeon to go complain to his mom, but Carole agreed with Kurt.

Blaine saw Kurt grin in satisfaction, and the grin only widened when Finn came back in and found fault with his film choice too.

“Seriously, man? I wanted to watch Die Hard!”

“I won the fight, so it’s my pick.”

“Burt, back me up on this, come on!”

Burt looked up from his newspaper. “We can watch Die Hard tomorrow.”

Kurt added, “Now stop being a baby about this. Either shut up and watch, or go do something else.”

Finn looked mutinous, but plonked down on the loveseat and shut up.

Kurt hummed along with the opening music and pulled Blaine a little closer still. His arm around Blaine’s middle felt both possessive and grounding. Blaine felt the spark from before rekindling, a jittery feeling that made him want to… What? He didn’t even know, but he wanted. Oh, he wanted! 

“What is it?” Kurt murmured. “Are you uncomfortable like this?”

“No, no.”

Blaine wiggled until his head fit exactly into the crook of Kurt’s neck, and then let himself sink into Kurt’s embrace. “Perfect.”

He felt a laugh rumble through him, and Kurt’s hold tightened infinitesimally.

“Good,” Kurt whispered, and softly kissed the crown of his head.

Blaine felt his lips stretch from ear to ear and closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of utter contentment that washed over him.

He couldn’t imagine anything that could ruin the moment now.

Of course, that was because he forgot about Finn.

“Mom, I’m hungry! Can I have some more cookies?”

“You already ate them all, hun!”

“So when’s supper?”

“After the movie.”

“But I’m hungry!”

Finn disappeared to the kitchen, grumbling under his breath, probably to search the pantry for snacks to tide him over until supper.

“Want a chocolate chip cookie?” Kurt asked Blaine softly, holding out a cookie tin and looking very smug.

Blaine burst out laughing. “Is this still payback for Finn putting snow down your shirt?”

“You know it! Also, I wanted to save some cookies for us. Finn ate all the shortbread and the last of the sugar cookies before we even got a chance to have some. Greedy pig!”

Blaine took a cookie and savoured it. “These are the absolute best.”

“Mmm.”

However lovely it was to cuddle up with Kurt, Blaine became uncomfortable after a while because his wet trousers felt cold and clammy and seeped all the heat out of his legs.

“I’m going to put some other pants on,” he whispered to Kurt. “I’ll be right back.”

That promise fell into the water when Cooper called him while he was in Kurt’s room, blathering on and on about all the fancy parties he’d been to and would still be going to.

It took nearly an hour for Coop to stop talking about himself and to ask what Blaine was doing for Christmas.

“I’m in Ohio,” said Blaine.

“But Mom and Dad are on a cruise!”

“Yep. Thanks for telling me about that, by the way. How long have you known?”

“Oh, they told me this summer, I think.”

“Lovely.”

“You didn’t know?”

“Nope. Flew out here for nothing.”

Cooper whistled low. “That sucks. So you’re all alone for Christmas?”

“No, actually, I’m not.”

There was silence at Cooper’s end. Then he asked, “So… You’re saying you’ve been hooking up with Sebastian again?”

“What? No! Ugh. Coop, please. As if! He cheated on me!”

“So who’s with you, then?”

“Kurt. I’m staying with his family.”

For the second time, his reply managed to silence Cooper.

“My boyfriend, Kurt, remember?”

“Um, no?! Now who’s forgotten to tell their brother something?”

Blaine laughed. “Well, it’s recent, so that will be why. I probably haven’t called you yet since we became an item.”

“So… Tell me about him.”

That was all the prompting Blaine needed to start singing Kurt’s praises, and it wasn’t until he’d rung off that he realized two things.

One: he’d referred to Kurt as his boyfriend without even thinking about it, whereas they were only faking a relationship. He’d regret that later, since Coop would tell their mom for sure, and he’d have to hear about it for years.

Two: he desperately wished they could be boyfriends for real. Somehow, in what the Warblers would call a classic Blaine move, he’d fallen for Kurt. Hard. And in a matter of days. There was no way this was going to end well. He was so screwed.


	5. Sweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snowball fight, an almost-kiss, hope for Kurt and bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s WIP Wednesday, and thanks to @redheadgleek‘s Write a Little Everyday Project, I’ve got another chapter for you to enjoy. Kurt’s POV this time, and he, too, seems to forget they’re not actually boyfriends sometimes... Happy reading!

# Chapter 5: Sweet Victory

Kurt shivered as soon as the cold air hit him. Ugh. At least it was no longer snowing, but the wind tore right through him.

He looked at Blaine and Finn running around yelling and laughing and showering each other in icy goo, and shook his head in disbelief. Who on earth would willingly spend time outside on a day like this? Who would want to touch snow with their bare hands and have it thrown at them and LAUGH?

He shuddered to think of it. No, he didn’t want to be here at all, but Carole had all but forced him. So, first things first: he needed a game plan. How was he going to win this snowball fight in as little time as possible?

First, he made himself a snow fortress to hide behind, beyond thankful that his gloves were waterproof. Then, he made a mountain of snow balls, just to be prepared. And lastly, he used an old scarf of Burt’s to throw the snowballs with, so that he didn’t have to come too close to the others.

His first attack seemed a complete surprise for both Finn and Blaine, who hurried to hide themselves. Unlike him, they didn’t have a stack of snowballs at the ready, though, nor were they well-protected.

Kurt kept up a relentless pace of snowball throwing until he wore them both down, and then made them surrender.

Finn did so with bad grace, and stomped off to the house with a face like thunder, but Blaine surrendered looking at Kurt in complete admiration, and was it just Kurt’s imagination or did his voice sound husky, as if… As if he felt turned on?

Blaine bit his lip, still gazing at Kurt as though he came straight from Olympus, and before Kurt realized, he was stalking towards Blaine with the urge to pull their bodies together and kiss him until he ran out of oxygen. He’d almost reached Blaine when it hit him: they weren’t actually dating, so Blaine wasn’t his to kiss.

_Oops, I forgot._

He hurried inside, his mind still reeling and his hormones going haywire. It was all too easy to slip into the boyfriend role with Blaine, who was everything Kurt wanted in a man. He’d have to be more careful, or he’d end up kissing Blaine without his consent, and that would backfire spectacularly.

Kurt took great satisfaction in denying Finn the sofa he wanted to sit on and the film he wanted to see, and hiding the tin of chocolate chip cookies from him.

_Serves you right for forcing snow on me!_

Blaine seemed content enough all cuddled up with him, his head on Kurt’s chest, and for a moment there, Kurt hoped that somehow he might feel the same, and that there was a happy ending in store for them.

It didn’t take long for that bubble to burst. Blaine excused himself to go put on a dry pair of pants, but though he promised to come back promptly to continue watching the movie, he didn’t. He stayed away.

Kurt only half enjoyed Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, his mind constantly on Blaine. As soon as the credits started to roll, he switched the Bluray player off and went to look for his fake boyfriend.

He found Blaine in his room, with his back to Kurt, on the phone with someone who wanted to know whom he was spending the holidays with.

After vehemently denying he was with a guy who had apparently cheated on him, Blaine told the person on the phone that he was staying with Kurt and his family.

It was his answer to the obvious follow-up question that shook Kurt to the core.

“My boyfriend, Kurt, remember?”

You could have knocked Kurt over with a feather at that moment. Yes, they were keeping up the pretense for Kurt’s family, but why would Blaine lie to anyone else?

And then Blaine started talking about Kurt. How fashionable he was, how sweet and kind and beautiful and funny, “and he makes the best cookies, Coop, and you should taste his meatloaf recipe, it’s the best I’ve ever had, I swear”. According to Blaine, he was also “the BEST at snowball fights, you should have seen him, Coop, he was like this… general, and he totally creamed us, it was great!”

_I really shouldn’t be listening to this. But oh, I’m so glad he likes me! Maybe we can stay in contact once we’re back in New York? If I give it time, who knows what might happen?_

Kurt was just about to turn around and leave when Blaine said his goodbyes and then let out a deep sigh.

Kurt waited another minute and then softly knocked on the door. “Knock, knock, I’m looking for my missing boyfriend!”

Blaine laughed.

“I thought you might have gotten lost somewhere.”

Blaine shook his head. “My brother called. He always has a lot to say.”

“Seems like it. You missed the entire movie.”

Blaine looked stricken. “Sorry about that.”

“So is your brother also on the cruise?” Kurt enquired.

“No, no, he lives in LA. Goes from one party to another these days.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

Blaine let himself fall back onto the bed. “You have no idea.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s dramatics and sat down on the bed facing him. “Tell me about your brother.”

Before long, they were sharing their whole lives with each other. Blaine talked about growing up with a much older half-brother who resented him and who always wanted all the attention. Kurt talked about losing his mother as a child and then about getting bullied for being gay way before he even knew what that was. That led to Blaine telling him about the time he was bashed into hospital for going to a school dance with a male friend.

When he got too emotional to get any more words out, Kurt pulled him into a hug that lasted for a long time, gently stroking Blaine’s hair as he cried.

He worked up the courage to tell Blaine about Karofsky harassing and then kissing him, and about the death threats that had followed, something he’d never told a living soul, and then he was the one crying, and Blaine the one holding him and murmuring words of comfort.

What followed was more positive. Blaine talked about the Warblers at Dalton Academy, some of whom still felt like brothers to him. And Kurt talked about the like-minded people he’d befriended in New York, especially Isabelle and Elliott.

He was describing a concert he’d given with Elliott and Dani when he noticed Blaine’s eyes had closed, and he was breathing in and out slowly, his mouth half open, dead to the world.

_Oh. He’s asleep. Am I that boring or was he just tired?_

Kurt lay down on the bed facing Blaine, careful not to jostle him, and studied his face.

How was it possible that he trusted this man more than he’d ever trusted anyone after knowing him for only two days?

And where had Blaine been all his life? Only two hours away, apparently. They could have met long before, and it was only by the merest chance that they had crossed paths now.

He could hear Rachel’s shrill voice in his head proclaiming it was “FATE, Kurt, it had to be!”, and with a smile on his face, still pondering the vagaries of life, he nodded off too.


	6. Interlude: Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far, from the beginning, from Burt's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story is from Burt’s point of view. I’ll post a “real” chapter too, after this. Enjoy!

# Interlude: Burt

Burt was just about to alert his son to his presence when he heard Kurt awkwardly introduce himself to a tiny curly-head and offer to take him home as a “friend of mine”. That piqued his interest. Kurt wasn’t overly social nor quick to warm to someone new. But here he was, ready to invite this guy – Blaine, apparently – to spend the holidays with them, so he had to be special.

Burt saw the both of them bumble and hesitate and draw away, and knew he had to intervene.

Five minutes later, he had both of them in the backseat of his car, looking rather shell-shocked, but holding hands and clearly drawing strength from that. Good.

Seeing as he’d pretended to mistake Blaine as Kurt’s boyfriend, he started to interrogate the boy as he would have if Kurt had really brought a boyfriend home, and he bit back a grin when Kurt jumped in to defend Blaine from the cross-examination.

By the time Burt parked on his driveway, Blaine had loosened up a bit and was even singing, and Kurt was looking at him all starry-eyed. Oh yes, things were progressing nicely.

Carole took one look at Blaine and at how protectively Kurt hovered around him, and beamed from ear to ear.

She’d told Burt time and again that she worried about Kurt, who hardly ever talked about anything but work when they face-timed. “He needs more friends than just Rachel. And he needs somebody to love.”

Burt grinned approvingly when Blaine took seconds at dinner and complimented Carole’s cooking. The boy had good taste and excellent manners.

Kurt was watching Blaine with a besotted expression, and blushed when he caught Burt’s eye. Oh yes, he had a good feeling about this.

Blaine helped clear the table – another brownie point right there – and cuddled up with Kurt as a matter of course to watch television.

Carole cooed and whispered, “Aren’t they cute?”

Burt hummed in assent. They were.

Kurt fell asleep right there on the sofa, and Burt watched as Blaine carefully rearranged him until he was lying down comfortably, with his head on Blaine’s lap, and wrapped him up in a blanket.

Every now and then, he saw Blaine softly stroke Kurt’s hair, quite unconsciously, or smile when Kurt did something like tucking his hand beneath his cheek.

When bedtime arrived, Burt helped Blaine put a pillow under Kurt’s head and told him he could sleep in Kurt’s room, though he couldn’t resist implying that Kurt and Blaine slept together in New York, and then laughed his head off at Blaine’s alarmed expression.

He made up for it by telling Blaine he could see how much they cared for one another, and that he was very happy about that.

The next morning, Carole was quick to tell him Blaine had looked after Kurt during the night as well, bringing him fever pills and lozenges and water. “Such a sweet boy!”

The sweet boy in question was helping Carole make breakfast and set the table, so she definitely had a point there.

Kurt was the last to wake up, and as soon as he made a noise, Blaine shot up and ran to the living room.

They arrived in the kitchen together five minutes later, Kurt lapping up all the attention Blaine gave him, and only too happy to be waited upon hand and foot.

Burt bit back a chuckle and left for the garage with a kiss for Carole and a wave to the boys that went unnoticed because they were too busy gazing into each other’s eyes.

When he came back home after work, Finn had arrived, and the boys were all in the garden, having a snowball fight.

“Kurt too?”

Carole nodded. “I promised him hot chocolate with all the works. Plus the sofa and the movie of his choice, but only if he wins. Looks like he’s winning, though.”

Burt looked out of the window, and yes, Kurt was throwing snowballs fast and furious. Finn was so covered in snow he looked like a yeti, and Blaine wasn’t far behind.

“I’ve already started warming milk. They won’t stay out much longer, I think. They’re getting tired.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later, a disgruntled Finn trudged in and had to be reminded to wipe his feet and take his boots off stat.

Kurt and Blaine followed right after, and needed no such reminders.

Finn threw a tantrum about the sofa and then the movie, and disappeared to eat away his feelings.

Kurt and Blaine cuddled even closer than the day before, and Burt grinned in satisfaction.

Blaine left when the movie wasn’t even halfway through, though, and Burt could tell it bothered Kurt. He kept fidgeting and looking at the doorway, and he disappeared mere seconds after the movie ended.

Burt sighed and joined Carole in the kitchen, hugging her from behind and kissing her.

“The fish and vegetables are in the oven,” Carole told him. “Could you do the potatoes, honey?”

By the time dinner was ready, none of the three boys had come downstairs yet, so Burt went to fetch them, making as much noise on the stairs as he could.

Finn was probably just playing video games, but what Kurt or Blaine had been doing all this time was anyone’s guess.

When he arrived at Kurt’s room, he saw at a glance that he needn’t have worried about catching his son having sex. Both boys were lying on the bed, yes, but fully dressed and fast asleep.

Burt noticed they’d both been crying, and frowned, deciding to talk to Kurt later.

He knocked on Finn’s door, and when he opened it, he found he was right: Finn had his headphones on and a controller in his hands and was so focused on the screen he didn’t even notice Burt come in. It only took the magic words “Dinner’s ready!” to snap him out of it, though, and Finn happily came along.

When they passed Kurt’s room, Finn did a double-take. “They’re sleeping together! How come Kurt gets to have sleep-overs with his boyfriend? That’s against the rules!”

Burt quirked an eyebrow. “The door is open. Their clothes are still on. They’re not even touching. How is that breaking the rules?”

Finn set his jaw. “They’re sleeping together! You said that wasn’t allowed!”

“You know very well that I meant having sex, not taking a nap. Now come downstairs and let them sleep.”

Finn stomped down the stairs, grumbling mutinously about how it wasn’t fair.

That made Burt see red. “You know what’s not fair, Finn? Kurt watching you and your friends date tons of people all through middle school and high school, and him being alone all that time. Hated, and bullied. And he never once complained. He was happy for you guys. He was supportive.”

Finn shrugged.

“And now for the first time in his life, he’s found someone he can be happy with. So you’re not going to ruin this for him by making him feel like you don’t accept the partner he’s chosen, do you hear me? He’s facing enough backlash from other people. We’ve got to have his back!”

Finn turned around and looked at Burt wide-eyed. “I’ve got nothing against Blaine. I like him.”

“Then let Kurt have this, okay? Let him feel safe enough here to fall asleep with his boyfriend on his bed. They shouldn’t be made to feel like they’re doing anything wrong. They aren’t, and you know it.”

“I’m just saying…”

“I know what you’re saying. You think I’m playing favorites because you asked if you could bring home your flavor of the month and I said no. Well, how about this: if it’s still the same girl next Christmas, you can bring her home then. Okay? But at the moment, Carole gets a new name every time she asks who you’re seeing. Nothing wrong with playing the field and sowing your wild oats, but I don’t want you to bring anyone home until you’re serious about them. Don’t want to have the holidays ruined again by you fighting and breaking up. Remember that year you invited Rachel? You broke up two days in, and then things were awkward the rest of the week. Never. Again.”

“I am serious about Cathy!” Finn protested.

“Then she’s welcome next year. And if she lives nearby, feel free to go see her. Or ask her for dinner the day after Christmas.”

“But Blaine gets to be here the whole time!”

Burt glared at Finn. “His parents are abroad. That’s why Kurt invited him in the first place. So that he wouldn’t be alone for the holidays.”

As an afterthought, Burt added, “And I’ve no doubts about Blaine sticking around for many years to come. Once Kurt makes up his mind about something, it stays made up.”

Finn nodded. “He even came out with us for a snowball fight this afternoon. He must be serious about Blaine. Okay then, I’ll call Cathy and see if she can come on the 26th.”

Burt clapped Finn on the shoulder. “Good. I’m looking forward to meeting her.”

Kurt and Blaine came downstairs a short while later, looking bleary-eyed and groggy.

“Come and eat,” said Carole. “The snowball fight tired you out, did it?”

The two boys shared a look, and then Kurt said, “I guess it did. This looks really good, Carole. I love salmon.”

“Me too,” Burt boomed. “The only healthy meal I like!”

They all laughed, and Kurt promised Burt more yummy healthy recipes. “And they’re very easy to make, too.”

While Carole served them dinner, Burt noticed that, underneath the table, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands again. So whatever the crying had been about, it wasn’t a falling out.

_Good. If they keep this up, and I help out wherever necessary, they’ll be boyfriends for real by the time they go back to New York._

When Finn brought up the subject of Cathy joining them for dinner, Kurt reacted with nothing but enthusiasm and support, and Burt threw Finn an _I-told-you-so_ look.

Finn nodded imperceptibly, and Burt knew there would be no more whining about double standards. Good _._


	7. Tea and Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is from Blaine’s point of view again. Bit of a filler chapter, but more exciting stuff to come.

# Chapter 6: Tea and Cookies

Blaine was still mentally lamenting his poor life choices when he heard a polite knock, and Kurt came into the room with a soft smile and an enquiry as to why he’d stayed away for so long.

Well, he had a point there. It wasn’t very polite, when you stayed somewhere as a guest, to hole yourself up in your room and completely ignore your hosts.

So Blaine apologized, and got up to go downstairs again, but Kurt made no move to leave. Instead, they got talking, and straight up skipped the superficial stuff. Soon, they were unburdening their hearts to each other, to the point of ugly crying. Well, in Blaine’s case. There was no ugly where Kurt Hummel was involved.

After a cathartic crying jag and comforting hugs, they switched to more upbeat topics, but Blaine, exhausted from all the emotion, not to mention the snowball fight, was soon struggling to keep his eyes open, and drifted off to the sound of Kurt’s lovely voice.

When he woke up, it was dark in the room, and he heard someone stomp down the stairs.

_I slept the afternoon away…_

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and noticed Kurt was lying next to him, still sleeping.

Blaine hesitated, but then gently caressed Kurt’s jaw and stroked his arm until he started to react.

Kurt blinked his eyes open slowly.

“Sorry for waking you,” Blaine whispered, “but if you sleep too long during the day, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Kurt sat up, stretched and yawned.

Blaine saw his shirt ride up and lost his train of thought for a second. When he tuned back in to the conversation, he heard Kurt say, “… and I don’t even want to know what my father thinks we’re doing up here! Let’s go downstairs, we can help with dinner.”

But when they reached the kitchen, dinner was ready to be served.

“I didn’t know it was so late already,” Kurt said to Carole, sounding apologetic, but she waved it off as them being tired from the snowball fight.

During dinner, Finn announced he’d be inviting his girlfriend to come over the day after Christmas.

“Cathy’s coming?” Kurt asked. “Let us know what she likes to eat, okay? Her favorite dish and dessert, so we can make it for her. Oh, I’m so glad I finally get to meet her after hearing so much about her. How did her teacher training with the special needs kids go?”

Finn beamed and started to tell Kurt all about it.

Blaine smiled softly at their enthusiasm. He just loved the way this family was so supportive of each other.

After dinner, Finn started the first Die Hard movie, and Kurt offered to do stack the dishwasher and wash up the pots and pans. Blaine helped him bring everything to the kitchen and load the machine, and then grabbed a tea towel to dry as Kurt started washing up the rest.

“Finn will want to see at least two of those movies,” Kurt told Blaine. “And I don’t care for them. So I’m not going to hurry with the dishes. The more I miss, the better.”

True to his word, Kurt dawdled, telling Blaine about the oven dish that originally belonged to his great-grandmother – “Look, it has her initials and my great-grandfather’s” – and about how everyone in his family had fought to get it when she died, but it had been the youngest grandchild who inherited it, Kurt’s mother Elizabeth. “She had the same initials, you see, and her groom had the right initials too. That’s what Granny Eileen found most important. But the family didn’t agree, and some of them have never spoken to my mother again for the rest of their lives.”

“Just for an oven dish?”

“Just for an oven dish. It’s antique, and apparently worth a lot of money.” Kurt sent Blaine a mischievous smile and added, “I think my relatives would be horrified that we actually use it instead of putting it under glass as a museum piece.”

“I’m sure your Granny Eileen would be glad that you use it.”

“I like to think so too.”

The precious oven dish came very close to being broken when Finn startled the both of them by sticking his head inside the door and yelling that he wanted snacks, but Blaine managed to hold on to it with his fingertips. He carefully set it on the counter to continue drying it, while Kurt scolded Finn for scaring them and told him he’d have to wait until the dishes were done, and then Kurt would whip up a batch of banana oatmeal cookies.

Finn flashed him a smile and disappeared again with a “Thanks, bro, you’re the best.”

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes at his brother, but hummed happily as he finished the last of the dishes and then went to the pantry for the staples he needed.

“You can mash the bananas,” Kurt said, handing him a bowl and a fork. “Two bananas should do it.”

All that Kurt added to the bananas was two packets of quick oats and two handfuls of chocolate chips.

“No eggs?” Blaine asked. “No flour?”

Kurt grinned. “Nope. Easiest recipe ever. Just mix it all, put spoonfuls of it on a baking tray and flatten them into a cookie shape, bake for fifteen minutes and you’ve got cookies.”

“I need to remember this one.”

“Of course, we’re not going to tell Finn they only take twenty minutes to make, tops.”

“Right.”

“Or that I’m in fact making two batches.”

Blaine nodded slowly.

“And I’m going to make us some chamomile tea, and we’re eating the first batch before bringing the others to Finn.”

The mischief was there on Kurt’s face again, and Blaine couldn’t help laughing.

“Clever.”

Kurt shrugged. “Necessary. Finn would eat them all in five seconds and we’d be left with only crumbs.”

Kurt’s phone chimed, and when he checked the message, he whooped with joy. “Rachel is hosting a New Year’s Eve party again. Can’t wait to see everyone. Oh, I hope Mercedes will be there, it’s been too long! Finn! FINN!!”

Kurt ran out of the kitchen, presumably to go tell Finn about the party, leaving Blaine to scoop out the cookie dough and put it in the oven.

By the time Kurt came back, the cookies were cooling on a rack and the kitchen was spic and span. Blaine had also made a pot of chamomile tea, like Kurt requested.

“Oh, thank you, sweetie,” Kurt said, pouring them both a cup of tea and taking a cookie. “Sorry for disappearing on you, but I wanted to ask Finn if he’s going too. He’s an ex of Rachel’s, so I wasn’t quite sure. But he’s going. With Cathy.”

“So we’re going too?” Blaine surmised. “Who else will be there, other than Finn and his girlfriend? Tell me about them.”

Kurt needed no more prompting, and while he drank tea and ate cookies, Blaine heard all about a high school glee club with an obscene name, where Kurt had made life-long friends.

About half an hour later, Finn came to look for his cookies himself, seeing as Kurt had totally forgotten to bring him some. There were only six cookies left, and apparently, that wasn’t enough for Finn, who went rummaging in the pantry, resurfacing with a big bag of cheese puffs.

Kurt was still telling Blaine about all of his friends, and Finn laughed. “Better warn Blaine that they’re all a bit crazy. And nosy. You’ve never brought a boyfriend to one of these parties, but let me tell you, they won’t leave Blaine alone. They’ll want to know everything about him. How you met. When you’re planning on getting married, how many children you want, and bla, bla, bla. And Rachel is already on her high horse because apparently, you haven’t told her about Blaine yet, and she fancies herself your BEST FRIEND and can’t believe you would do this to her.”

Blaine looked at Finn with wide eyes.

_Uh-oh. We had better coordinate stories._

Kurt shrugged it off. “I might have told Rachel if she’d listen to me for just five minutes, but she never does. Either she’s blathering on and on, and I can’t get a word in edgewise, or she’s in a hurry and has no time to talk. So it’s her own fault, and you can tell her that.”

“Nuh-uh. Took us long enough to get back to being friendly. I don’t want her to hate my guts again. You can tell her yourself.”

“Will do.”

Finn went back to the living room with his snacks, and Blaine directed his wide-eyed stare at Kurt now. “What are we going to tell them?”


	8. Nothing Better than the Real Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, when I’m suffering from insomnia, I write very sleepy chapters, where Klaine take naps and drift off at a moment’s notice. Wishful thinking on my part, but I’m glad Klaine at least are getting all the sleep they need. So, enjoy some pillow talk and sleepy cuddles, I guess :-)

# Chapter 7: Nothing Better than the Real Thing

Kurt felt a soft warm hand caress his face and trace the contour of his body, and slowly stirred awake.

It was Blaine. Of course it was Blaine, they had been talking, but why was it so dark outside?

His muddled brain refused to work properly, but he did realize they’d have to get downstairs as soon as possible or his dad would think… Ugh, he didn’t want him to think anything like that ever.

He had meant to help Carole make dinner, but it was already done. His stepmom didn’t seem to mind, though, telling him a snowball fight and a nap after would cure that cold of his in a jiffy. And yes, he hadn’t been coughing or sniffling half as much as the day before, that was definitely true. But he’d been exhausted from the emotion more than the exercise that came before.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, who gave him a look that felt like a hug. A look that said, “Your secrets are safe with me”, and Kurt believed that was true.

As soon as they were all seated at the table, Blaine slipped his hand in Kurt’s and squeezed it lightly, the message of support more than clear, and Kurt sent him a grateful smile.

He didn’t fully cheer up until after dinner, when he got an invitation to Rachel’s New Year’s Eve party, but Finn nipped his joy about seeing his friends again in the bud by pointing out they’d all want to know everything about Blaine and how he and Kurt met.

Well. That was certainly true.

He saw Blaine’s eyes widen, his hands tremble and his color fade.

_Oh, sweetie… I’ll make sure to keep you close at the party. I can bluff myself out of this. I’m good at improv. You have nothing to worry about._

But Blaine was truly rattled, and insisted on getting their story straight, so though it was still early, they both pleaded exhaustion and announced they were going to bed.

Burt fixed them with a stare. “If I let you sleep in the same bed, can I count on you behaving yourselves? No shenanigans!”

Blaine swallowed and nodded. “You have my word, sir… uhm, Burt.”

“Kurt?”

“Ugh, you’re embarrassing, Dad. But yes, I promise.”

Carole squeezed Kurt’s shoulder affectionately. “You do look beat. And no wonder, you’re still fighting against a cold. Yes, go to bed, and I’ll tell Finn to let you sleep in tomorrow. Do you need more lozenges for your throat?”

“No, I just drank about a gallon of chamomile tea, and my throat feels okay. Thanks, though. And goodnight.”

They escaped without any more comments from Burt, and Kurt slipped into his en-suite to shower and change into his pajamas, telling Blaine he could use the main bathroom in the meantime.

Sure enough, when he emerged in his bedroom again after his skincare regimen, Blaine was sitting on the bed, wearing neatly pressed pajamas and smelling like raspberries and aftershave. He was also on the verge of a panic attack, it seemed, so Kurt hastened to hug him and whisper “It will be okay.”

“Finn said…”

“I know what he said, and I’m sorry he got you so wound up. My friends are nosy, yes, but I can deal with them. We can deal with them. You’ll be fine. I’ll stay with you the whole night through, and when they’re too annoying, I’ll tell them to back off.”

Blaine didn’t look reassured. “I’d feel better if… If we had a story to tell them. About how we met.”

“All right, honey. Do you mind if I get under the duvet? I’m a bit cold.”

They both got under the covers, and Blaine wriggled until he was back in Kurt’s arms, which made Kurt smile and his heart beat a bit faster.

“So… We met at the coffee shop where you work?” Kurt suggested. “And I liked the bowtie you were wearing and complimented you on it. Oh, that is… If you… Do you wear bowties while working?”

“Sometimes, yes.”

“There you go! And you smiled at me, and I was smitten at once. You have such a lovely smile.”

“Thank you.”

Kurt continued, “So I kept coming back to your coffeeshop… Where is it, in fact? Somewhere near my school or where I live, I hope.”

“Oh, it’s near the Washington Square Park. It’s called Stumptown Coffee Roasters.”

Kurt perked up. “I’ve been there! They have the best chai lattes, I love those.”

“It’s the spices,” Blaine explained. “We make our own blend.”

“Well, brilliant. I’ve raved to Rachel about those chai lattes, so now I can tell her it wasn’t just for the drinks I went to that coffeeshop.”

“Okay. So then… what happened?”

“Hmm… We ran into each other somewhere outside the coffeeshop, and… You saved me and my quiff from a sudden rain squall by letting me shelter under your umbrella. I was so grateful I asked you out on the spot, and you said yes.”

“Oh, I like that,” said Blaine. “You’re really good at this.”

“Hours and hours of practice daydreaming. Might as well put it to good use for once.”

“So… when did this happen, exactly?” Blaine wanted to know.

“Oh, just a few weeks ago. We’ve only gone on one date so far, because you’re busy, and I’m busy. But then I went to the coffeeshop one last time before I’d be heading home to Ohio, and we got talking, as we always do, and you mentioned being all alone for Christmas, and I invited you home with me. It was a spur of the moment decision.”

Blaine laughed. “Well, that’s true enough!”

Kurt hummed in assent, and carded his fingers through Blaine’s curls, gently massaging his head. “I can be impulsive, yes. But inviting you is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I don’t regret it one bit.”

“Me neither.”

“Do you think we could…?”

“Keep in touch once we’re back in New York? Yes. Yes, please.”

Kurt was a bit taken aback by Blaine’s quick reaction. He’d meant to ask Blaine out on a date, but this sounded like he was being friend-zoned.

_Oh. Not quite on the same wavelength, then._

Kurt took his hands away from Blaine’s hair, fake yawned and announced that he was about to fall asleep. He turned onto his side, said “Goodnight” and focused on making his breathing soft and slow and regular.

Next to him, he heard Blaine whisper “Goodnight, Kurt” and turn onto his side as well, taking away his body heat and making Kurt shiver a bit.

“Are you still cold?” Blaine asked.

“Mmm-hmm.”

Blaine shuffled closer and spooned Kurt, his presence warm and comforting, and at once Kurt felt a million times sleepier.

“Much better than a boyfriend pillow,” Kurt mumbled, tugging Blaine’s arm snugly around him.

Blaine laughed. “Nothing better than the real thing, right?”

Kurt didn’t answer. Seeing as they were only fake dating, there was no real thing. Or was there? Ugh, why had he made such a mess of things and allowed himself to catch feelings?

Behind him, he heard Blaine say “Sweet dreams”, and he felt a slight fleeting pressure on his neck. Had Blaine just kissed him?

Kurt suppressed a sigh. This was getting more and more confusing, but he hoped it would sort itself out in the end. In the meantime, he was going to imagine this was really his boyfriend spooning him in bed and keeping him toasty warm. It felt like heaven, and he was going to enjoy the experience to the fullest.

_I could get used to this…_


	9. Christmas and New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a new chapter at last! This one is quite a bit longer than the previous ones, because it spans several days - I was eager to get to the New Year’s Eve party :-) Enjoy!

# Chapter 8: Christmas and New Year’s Eve

When Kurt noticed Blaine panicking, he came to the rescue at once. Before Blaine knew it, he was in Kurt’s comfy bed and snug in his embrace, listening to his fake boyfriend inventing the story of how they met. It sounded pretty convincing to Blaine, and he admired Kurt for being able to make that up on the fly.

He ducked his head and blushed when Kurt off-handedly complimented his smile and called it crush-worthy, thinking, but not saying, that Kurt’s smile made his heart leap as well.

As the story progressed, he found himself wishing more and more that it had all truly happened this way. If it had, then he wouldn’t be feeling so much like an impostor now, deceiving good people like Burt and Carole.

Still, when Kurt mentioned he didn’t regret inviting Blaine, he was quick to agree. Best thing that ever happened, in Blaine’s book.

He currently had his eyes closed in bliss because Kurt was giving him a head rub, and that felt amazing. It was a bit hard to keep focusing on what Kurt was saying, but Blaine managed to give an enthusiastic “Yes” to seeing each other again in New York.

_If I play my cards right, we might end up boyfriends for real…_

Kurt’s hands disappeared from Blaine’s hair, and Blaine suppressed a whine.

_Oh, don’t stop! Why did you stop? Oh, you’re tired. Yeah, me too._

They both turned onto their side to sleep, but Blaine could feel Kurt shiver. Well, that wouldn’t do if Blaine was here to warm Kurt up! And no, that was not just him wanting to get his cuddle on, of course not…

With Kurt in his arms, Blaine felt blissfully happy, and he couldn’t resist sneaking a tiny kiss on Kurt’s neck before he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, their positions had shifted. Now Blaine was draped half over Kurt’s torso, and Kurt was lying on his back, and snoring. That was what woke him up, Blaine realized. It was still quite early, even by a morning person’s standards, but he wouldn’t get any more sleep unless he could somehow shift Kurt into another position.

He decided to use the bathroom first, and then try to roll Kurt onto his side again. When he got up, Kurt stirred awake at once and made a protesting noise.

_Oh. He’s probably cold again. Okay, I’ll hurry back, sweetie!_

By the time Blaine got back, Kurt had turned onto his side all by himself. He was curled up into a ball and had wrapped the duvet around him.

“Stealing all the covers, huh?” Blaine murmured, amused, and tugged at the duvet to get underneath again.

Kurt shivered and tugged at it too, but Blaine quickly slipped into bed, spooning him again. That led to more unhappy mumbling and trembling, probably because Blaine felt cold to Kurt now, but their cocoon warmed up again soon enough, and Kurt quieted and stilled.

Blaine breathed in Kurt’s scent and ever so softly rubbed his thumb over Kurt’s hand.

How was it possible that two days ago, he didn’t even know this man, and in such a short time, he’d become Blaine’s whole world?

Blaine knew he had a history of falling too fast and too deep, and that it had never led to a happy ending. He also knew that there was no guarantee things would work out for him this time around. Still, he was going to bask in this moment. Now that everyone in the house was asleep and no-one would ever know about this but him, he could be as foolish as he liked.

So he took Kurt’s hand, careful not to disturb him, and kissed it, whispering, “I love you.”

Then he tucked it back under his own, let out a deep sigh, and sank into sweet oblivion again.

A smell of something sweet and enticing woke him up several hours later. Kurt’s spot in bed was cold and empty, so he must have gone downstairs a while ago.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and stretched, and then got dressed as fast as he could to locate the source of that delectable smell, knowing that if he dawdled Finn would have eaten it all by the time he arrived.

In the kitchen, Carole came and hugged him, wishing him a merry Christmas, and she told him that she was making French bread. “Go sit down, sweetie, I’ll have some for you in a minute.”

The French bread didn’t account for the alluring smell, so he searched the kitchen for something else, and aha, Kurt was taking something out of the oven. A _[Christstollen](https://www.daringgourmet.com/stollen-german-christmas-bread/)_ , he called it.

“It’s a sweet bread containing dried fruit, nuts and orange zest, and with almond paste in the middle,” Kurt explained. “It’s an old family recipe. From my great-grandmother’s cookbook.”

“Granny Eileen?”

Kurt shook his head. “Oma Annalise. From my father’s side. This is a German recipe. Granny Eileen was Irish.”

“I like that you still make those family recipes. We’ve got those too. When I visited family in the Philippines the year I turned sixteen, we had _[lechon](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/212980/filipino-lechon-roasted-pork-leg/)_ instead of turkey for Christmas. That’s roasted pork. So tender, and so good. And _[bibingka](https://panlasangpinoy.com/rice-cake-bibingka-recipe/)_ for dessert. It’s a coconut rice cake.”

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “That rice cake sounds lovely. If you want to make it, tell me what ingredients you need and I’ll find them for you.”

Kurt brought the _Christstollen_ to the table. Finn took his knife, meaning to cut off a slice, but Kurt told him to wait. “Let it cool down a bit or it won’t slice right. Eat your French… Oh, you already did that. Well, have some fruit while you wait.”

Carole slid the promised French bread onto Blaine’s plate, and Blaine stopped chuckling at Finn’s disgruntled expression and ate.

The French bread was delicious, and the _Christstollen_ was as yummy as it smelled.

After breakfast, Finn announced that it was time for the presents. Blaine felt awkward and wanted to disappear to Kurt’s room, but Kurt steered him to the Christmas tree and whispered, “Nobody cares you haven’t brought presents.”

That reminded Blaine of what was in his suitcase. “Oh, but I do, actually. They were meant for my parents and brother, but seeing as they’re not here… Wait a sec!”

He fetched the presents and added them under the tree. For his brother, he’d bought several gifts, most of them silly things that he thought Cooper would enjoy. One of them seemed like something Kurt would find useful. The others would work great for Finn. And he was quite sure that what he’d chosen for his mom and dad would be suitable for Carole and Burt.

Pleased as Punch, he sat on his heels and waited for his turn to hand out presents.

To his great surprise, he received presents as well. Not from Finn, who shrugged and told him he hadn’t counted on Kurt bringing someone home, but both Kurt and his parents handed him a gift bag.

Kurt’s bag contained an assortment of bowties, beautiful and unique.

“They used to be mine, but I’ve barely worn them,” said Kurt. “I prefer ascots.”

Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek. “These are perfect. Thank you!”

Burt and Carole’s gift was a book of cookie recipes and some Christmas-themed cookie cutters.

“Because I could tell you enjoyed making cookies with Kurt,” Carole explained.

Blaine’s presents got a good reception, too.

Kurt loved his [unicorn yoga mat](https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1598370416-inhale-exhale-unicorn-yoga-mat.jpg?crop=1xw:1.00xh;center,top&resize=768:*), and the [pizza socks](https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1564516844-best-funny-gifts-pizza-socks-1564516783.jpg?crop=1xw:1xh;center,top&resize=768:*) and [Friends bowl](https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1598369563-il_794xN.1455174025_8y4s.jpg?crop=1.00xw:0.751xh;0,0.107xh&resize=768:*) Finn got made him laugh. Blaine praised himself lucky that he’d chosen “my brother” to be printed on the bowl instead of Cooper’s name. Finn wasn’t his brother (yet), but it could be brother in the spirit of friendship, right?

Carole thanked Blaine for the adult coloring book she got, and Burt grinned happily at the [chiller pint glasses](https://hips.hearstapps.com/vader-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/1576101713-41NJ5ZyCUAL.jpg?crop=1xw:1.00xh;center,top&resize=768:*) Blaine had given him.

While Blaine was picking up some discarded wrapping paper and Finn was predictably complaining that he was still hungry, it struck him how much he felt like part of the family, and how much he liked all of the Hudmels. He hoped they would react well when he and Kurt would come clean about him not being Kurt’s boyfriend.

“Everything okay?” Kurt whispered, stroking his back. “Missing your family?”

Blaine sent him a brilliant smile. “No, I’m fine. Really. Can I make my _bibingka_ dessert?”

K&B

The next morning, Kurt was up at the crack of dawn for the Black Friday sales. Blaine spent several hours with him at the local mall. Clearly, Kurt had a nose for bargains, and loved buying clothes not just for himself but for his family too.

“This would be perfect for my dad, but it’s too big,” Kurt told Blaine. “Could you find me one two sizes smaller?”

So Blaine rummaged through the bargain bin until he found Burt’s size.

By that time, Kurt had moved to the women’s section and was comparing two sweaters. “What do you think, sweetie? Which one goes best with Carole’s eyes?”

Kurt made Blaine try on tons of clothes as well, and had very firm opinions on what could be combined and what couldn’t. “Really, Blaine? You want to pair a green shirt with a pink bowtie? No. Just. No.”

They arrived back home with lots of bags, and then headed straight to the kitchen to help prepare a festive meal for Finn’s girlfriend.

Cathy was tiny and sweet and shy, and according to Kurt, nothing like Finn’s previous girlfriends, who had all been loud bossy nightmares.

“Let’s hope this one will stick,” he whispered to Blaine. “I really like her.”

Kurt and Cathy certainly got on like a house on fire, discovering they both liked to design and sew clothes, and getting into an enthusiastic discussion that was way too technical for Blaine to follow.

When Kurt broached the topic of the New Year’s Eve party, though, Cathy shrank back in her seat.

“We’re looking forward to it, don’t we, Cathy?” said Finn, putting his arm around her. She smiled up at him tentatively and didn’t answer.

“I’m new too,” Blaine told her. “And I’m dreading the crossfire examination from Kurt’s friends. I bet you are, too.”

Cathy giggled and nodded.

“We’ll stick together, you and I,” Blaine promised. “Okay?”

“I’d like that.”

K&B

When New Year’s Eve arrived, Kurt barred Blaine from his room after dinner to get ready for the party, which was par for the course, according to Finn, who was sitting on the sofa with Cathy and Carole, watching While You Were Sleeping.

“He’ll be in there four hours, trying on hundreds of outfits, and he’ll only stop when I tell him it’s way past time to leave.”

“But why?” said Blaine, genuinely puzzled. “He always looks stunning, whatever he wears.”

Finn shrugged. “Dunno.”

Carole laughed. “I guess he wants to be better dressed than anyone else, and wow everyone.”

That made Blaine feel a bit apprehensive about his own sartorial choices.

“Do I look okay, you think?” Blaine asked, twirling around so they could see his party clothes from all sides.

“You look very handsome,” Cathy reassured him. “That sweater brings out the green in your eyes. And the bowtie is a nice touch.”

“Preppy chic,” Burt said, looking up from his newspaper.

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Finn added. “Sit down and watch the movie, you’re small enough to squeeze in with us.”

Kurt still hadn’t come down by the time the movie ended, and Finn mumbled, “This is ridiculous”, and went to yell up the staircase, “We’re leaving! Last chance if you wanna come with!”

They heard something fall, and then a curse. The door to Kurt’s room opened a sliver, and Kurt yelled, “Five more minutes. Tops!”

Finn shook his head and yelled back, “You’re getting one more minute, and I’m timing it!”

“Put your coats and shoes on,” he whispered to Cathy and Blaine, pulling his own coat off the hook. “We’ve been ready to leave for ages, got it?”

Cathy giggled.

Blaine was still working on the last buttons of his peacoat when Finn started a countdown, in a booming voice.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! Well, looks like Kurt isn’t coming along to the party. Let’s go, folks!”

A door burst open, and Kurt came hurrying down the stairs. “Finnegan Hudson, don’t you dare leave without me!”

“Don’t keep us waiting, then!”

Blaine, who’d been chuckling at the brotherly squabbling, took a good look at Kurt and froze mid-chuckle.

_Oh wow._

Kurt was wearing very tight black jeans, a white shirt that accentuated his biceps and over it a silvery grey waistcoat with intricate detailing that shimmered and sparkled. He’d teased his hair higher than Blaine had ever seen it, and was that… Was he actually wearing eyeliner?

Blaine’s jaw dropped to the floor.

_That is so hot!_

“You like?” Kurt asked him with a flirty smile and a wink, and wow, that made Blaine almost swallow his tongue.

He opened his mouth a few times and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

“I think you broke him,” Cathy laughed.

“Good,” Kurt nodded, selecting a coat to wear.

That galvanized Blaine into action. He was quick to take over the coat and hold it for Kurt to slip his arms in.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“Such a gentleman,” Cathy whispered.

Finn rolled his eyes. “Okay, now can we leave?”

“Yes, yes, Mr Grumps,” said Kurt, hooking his arm through Blaine’s and opening the front door.

Burt’s booming voice startled Blaine. “Don’t come home too late!”

“We won’t,” said Kurt and Finn in perfect unison.

“Don’t drink too much!”

“We won’t.”

“Be quiet when you get back home!”

“We will.”

“And don’t you break up and sulk the rest of your vacation!”

“Oh, Burt, stop it!” said Carole, exasperated. “They’re all grown up, and they’re pretty sensible. Have a nice time, all of you!”

K&B

Rachel, apparently lived quite close by. They went on foot, because one time, Finn and Kurt had driven home after they’d been drinking, and ever since, Burt refused to let them use his car when they attended parties.

“Remind me to tell you the full story one day,” Kurt whispered. “But long story short: Finn was designated driver that night and wasn’t supposed to drink, only he got into a fight with his girlfriend at the time and then tried to drink his problems away. So in the end, I had to drive, after having had a beer. I’ve never seen my dad so angry.”

Blaine looked aside at Kurt. “Well, to be fair, I bet he’s seen a lot of mangled cars come in to be repaired and heard the stories behind them.

Kurt nodded, his expression grim. “Told me all the stories too. Which is why I don’t mind walking, believe me.”

The party seemed already in full swing when they arrived: lots of people, lots of booze, and lots of shouting to be heard over the loud music.

Finn spotted an old friend of his and hurried towards him without thinking of Cathy whatsoever. She bit her lip nervously, her eyes skittering around the room.

Blaine patted her arm. “Don’t you worry, we’ll stick with you, won’t we, Kurt?’

But Kurt didn’t hear, because he was now being accosted by a tiny brunette who seemed livid about something.

“Kurt!”

“Rachel.”

“What’s this I hear about you having a boyfriend? Why do I have to hear that from someone else and not from you? We’re best friends! And roommates! You should have told me first!”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Rach, honey, if you’d ever listen to me, you’d have known. But you never listen. Every time I try to talk to you, you either talk over me or you walk away. I’ve been trying to speak with you for the past three weeks. Every time, you don’t let me get past ‘Hey Rachel, can we talk for a minute?’ And now you’re blaming ME? Seriously?”

There were sniggers and a lot of nodding from people surrounding them.

Rachel deflated. “Oh. Oh! THAT was what you wanted to talk about? I thought you were going to complain that I don’t do my fair share of the chores again. Or that I hadn’t paid my part of the rent yet. Or that I had used up your tea bags without replacing them. Or… Well. Something unpleasant.”

The sniggering intensified.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. “You know, Rachel, if you started behaving like a responsible adult, you wouldn’t have to be scared I’d chew you out. You know that, right? You need to learn to clean up after yourself, ‘cause there won’t always be someone to pick up your slack. You need to learn to pay your bills first and treat yourself afterwards, ‘cause you won’t always have your fathers to bail you out. And you need to learn to ask before taking any of my stuff. Plus, of course, you have to replace what you took. That’s a given. And don’t blame this on being a spoilt only child. I am too, and I do none of that stuff. Grow. Up.”

Rachel sighed. “Guess there was no avoiding that conversation. Okay. I’ll try and be better about this.”

Kurt mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Now can I meet your boyfriend?” asked Rachel, all perky and happy again.

Kurt smiled widely, and introduced Rachel to Blaine, and to Cathy for good measure.

Rachel’s face fell when she heard Cathy was Finn’s new girlfriend, but she was quick to plaster on a smile again and welcome both Blaine and Cathy to the party.

“Help yourself to drinks, and there’s going to be karaoke later!”

Blaine grinned ear to ear when he heard that, and offered Cathy his arm to take her to the refreshments table.

“Be careful with anything alcoholic,” Kurt warned. “Santana’s appointed herself as bartender again. She likes to mix stuff, and it’s always stronger than you’d think. Tastes fruity and delicious, but it’s got a mean kick.”

The woman behind the refreshments table looked up as they approached and smirked. “Well, if it isn’t Lady Lips. And two newbies. Oh, don’t look like that, I won’t bite. Much.”

“Santana. This is Blaine, my boyfriend, and Cathy, Finn’s girlfriend.”

Santana raked her eyes over Blaine and then raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Kurt. “Blaine, huh? Where did you find him, and why’s he cuddled up to her instead of you?”

Kurt gave her an unimpressed look. “We don’t have to be attached to the hip 24/7.”

“And us newbies need to stick together,” Blaine added, smiling at Cathy, who seemed stiff with nerves.

Santana shrugged. “What can I get you guys?”

She scoffed when they all asked for sodas, but turned around to pour out three cups of Diet Coke.

When Blaine took his first sip, he noticed she must have added something else to his cup as well.

“Did she add booze to your soda, too?” he asked Cathy and Kurt.

They both sniffed at their cups and nodded.

Kurt scowled and said, “I’ll go get some soda cans from the fridge in the kitchen. I’ll be right back.”

Blaine took Cathy to an unoccupied love seat, where they both sat observing all the other people present. They weren’t left alone for long, though.

A girl positioned herself in front of them, hands on her hips, and gave them both a thorough once-over.

“Soooo…” she slurred, pointing to each of them in turn, “You’re the new boyfriend and girlfriend, right? Rachel’s mad Finn brought you. Was hoping to “reconnect” with him, though she knew he was dating someone. But none of us knew Kurt was seeing anyone. I like his choice, though. I saw your booty when you came in. Very nice. Looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef.”

Cathy smothered a giggle, and Blaine, a bit taken aback, managed no more than “Um, thanks?!” in answer.

“So how did you and Kurt meet?”

Blaine smiled. He could do this.

Halfway through his story, Kurt handed him a soda can, sat down on his lap, curling up against him, and continued the story seamlessly.

“That is sooooo… sweet,” the girl sighed.

“What about you, Tina?” Kurt asked. “Still seeing Mike?”

Tina happily chattered away about her own relationship, and Blaine felt Cathy relax next to him. Of course. She must have been scared Tina would focus on her next. Thank heavens for Kurt leading the conversation elsewhere. Had he done that on purpose? It was probable. Kurt had the kindest heart of anyone Blaine had ever met, going out of his way to make people happy and comfortable.

Blaine was sure he was smiling soppily at Kurt, but he really didn’t care. He was supposed to be his boyfriend, wasn’t he? Might as well play the part.

He felt thirsty after talking so much to Tina, and drank deeply from his cup. As he did so, he grimaced. For a minute there, he’d forgotten there was alcohol in the mixture Santana had given him. A lot of alcohol. It was so strong it went straight to his head.

_Uh-oh. Better put that cup away or I’ll end up drunk in no time. Kurt gave me soda to drink, where did I put that can he gave me?_

He set the cup on the coffee table and popped open the can.

_Ah, much better!_

Finn came to find Cathy then, pulling her up and putting his arm around her middle, excitedly telling her about all the people he wanted to introduce her to. She seemed apprehensive, but it took only a kiss on her cheek and a big lopsided smile from Finn to make her thaw and look up at him with heart-eyes.

_She’ll be okay, I think. I should keep an eye on her, just in case._

But then Rachel announced the karaoke was about to begin, and Blaine forgot about anything else.

“Kurt, will you sing with me?” he asked beseechingly.

Kurt, by now talking with a girl called Mercedes, looked up, startled. “What?”

“Can we sing a duet, please?” Blaine asked again.

Mercedes put her hand on her heart and aww’ed. “Yes, Kurt, go on! Rach! RACH!! Let Kurt and Blaine sing a song together!”

Mercedes was loud enough to silence the entire room. Rachel looked a bit miffed at her request, clearly eager to sing herself, but Blaine sent her such a pleading look that she caved.

“Oh, all right. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for our newest couple, Kurt and Blaine!”

Blaine beamed, helped Kurt gently off his lap and got up, immediately taking Kurt’s hand. As they walked to the karaoke set-up together, Kurt hissed, “What on earth are we going to sing?”

Blaine shot him a quick glance, and found to his surprise that Kurt was ill at ease.

“Hey, what’s the matter? You’re studying at NYADA, I’m sure you’re an excellent singer.”

Kurt glared at him. “Of course I am.”

“And I’m sure we can find a song we both know and like, right?”

“Yes, but who is singing which part? You can’t just spring this on me!”

Blaine brought Kurt’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “Relax. It will be fine.”

And it was. They chose “Don’t Go Breaking My Heart”, and got a nice round of applause for it. Rachel announced she wanted to sing with Blaine too, and he wouldn’t have minded, but Kurt told her no, and tugged Blaine away from the stage and into a dark corner.

“Ooooh! Lady Lips wants to get his smooch on!” Santana drawled. “It’s only a few minutes to midnight, boys, are you too horny to wait that long?”

“Oh, shove it,” Kurt bit back. “Go kiss Britt and leave us alone!”

“Touchy, touchy,” Santana tutted. “Careful, or I’ll start thinking there’s trouble in paradise…”

“What? No! It’s just…”

Kurt’s voice climbed two octaves in just those few words, and Blaine knew deep in his bones that Santana would latch onto the panic she heard and not let go. So he did the only thing he could think of to allay her suspicions: he grabbed Kurt’s face and kissed him enthusiastically.


	10. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for some Klaine kisses? I’m sure you are, so enjoy :-)

# Chapter 9: Kisses

Kurt woke up in what seemed like the middle of the night when all of a sudden, he went from toasty warm to cold. Where was that duvet? Oh, there it was!

Kurt tucked it close around and underneath him and tried to nod off again. He’d almost succeeded when the duvet was cruelly snatched loose again and a pillar of ice - or was it a boulder of granite? - was shoved against his back. He shivered and tried to push it away, but it wouldn’t budge. Gradually, the stone slab warmed up and softened around him, but not before he’d woken up enough to realize it was actually Blaine’s body. Why he’d ventured out of bed at such an ungodly hour was anybody’s guess, and Kurt hoped he’d make no more such excursions. He wanted to sleep at night, damn it, and preferably until he felt fully rested, thank you very much.

He tried to slip back into sleep, but now he felt too disgruntled and keyed up to manage that. He stayed still and tried to empty his mind. That wasn’t easy, because he was hyperaware of Blaine’s presence – his chest pressed against Kurt’s back, his legs entwined with Kurt’s, his arm slung over Kurt’s waist, his warm hand on top of Kurt’s and his thumb moving back and forth in a soothing pattern.

And then Kurt let out a wordless gasp, because… was that really a love declaration he’d just heard from Blaine? Surely, that was Blaine being sleep-drunk and not realizing whom exactly he was in bed with, right? Right?

Blaine seemed to fall asleep right after that, but Kurt lay awake staring at the ceiling until he heard Carole get up, and decided to go downstairs too. Might as well make a nice Christmas breakfast for everybody, now that he couldn’t sleep anyway.

Carole looked surprised when he entered the kitchen, and then worried. “Are you okay, honey? Is your throat troubling you again?”

Kurt shook his head and helped himself to coffee. “Just couldn’t sleep anymore, so I came here to do some baking.”

By the time Blaine showed up, Finn had already had three helpings of French toast and was pestering Kurt to take his _Christstollen_ out of the oven already so that he could have a slice. “Mom won’t let me have more French toast, ‘cause Blaine hasn’t had any yet.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at his impatient brother, and ignored him as much as he could.

Blaine seemed uncomfortable when the time came to exchange Christmas presents, but cheered up when he remembered he had gifts in his luggage that were apparently generic enough to work just as well for the Hudmel family as they would have for the Andersons.

Looking up from the gifts he’d just unpacked, Kurt saw Blaine hug Carole and beam with pride when she thanked him. His father seemed just as pleased, inspecting a set of… were those beer glasses?

As Carole had remarked before, Blaine seemed part of the family already. Kurt could so easily imagine a life with Blaine always by his side from now on. So clearly that it hurt to realize this might be snatched away from him as soon as their break was over and they had to head back to New York.

Kurt got a lump in his throat, and his eyes pricked. Once again, he found himself wishing that someway, somehow, they could untangle the mess they’d made of things and turn this into something real.

K & B

New Year’s Eve arrived, and though Kurt was looking forward to seeing his friends again, he was nervous as well. Rachel, he could deal with, but he hoped Mercedes would react well. She might be just as angry as Rachel that he hadn’t told her about Blaine yet. They hadn’t talked in several months, but still. And Santana was sure to be a nightmare. He hoped she wouldn’t scare Blaine off by asking him all sorts of invasive questions.

As usual when he felt stressed, he avoided everyone else in the house, and spent far more time choosing his outfit and getting ready than he otherwise would. He didn’t leave the sanctuary of his room until Finn threatened to leave without him.

At least all the prepping and fussing about his appearance hadn’t been for nothing. Blaine was gaping at him, struck speechless with admiration.

Well, that made Kurt feel much better already, so much that he didn’t even roll his eyes at his father’s loud warnings and instructions before they left.

When they arrived at the party, Rachel lit into Kurt at once, letting him have it for keeping silent about Blaine. After living with her for so long, Kurt knew Rachel inside out, and won the argument deftly, without so much as raising his voice.

Mentally high-fiving himself, he introduced Rachel to the newcomers, and then led the way to the makeshift bar, on high alert when he spotted Santana there.

He braced himself for crude remarks, but she let them go with barely an innuendo. He might have guessed she had other mischief on her mind, like tampering with their drinks. When Blaine pointed out she’d spiked them, Kurt felt his temper flare up, but he knew a confrontation with Santana never ended well for her opponent, so he just took a deep breath and slipped away to the kitchen for three soda cans.

Mercedes waylaid him as he was heading back. As he’d guessed, she wasn’t too pleased at being left out of the loop. Kurt weaseled out of that by telling her he had waited until he was sure Blaine was there to stay. “Every time I tell you I have met someone new, I’m always convinced it’s going well, and then after three dates, I find out they’re only in it for the hooking up. And I feel so ashamed, you know? So this time, I wanted to be sure this was going to last.”

Mercedes’ glower disappeared, and a thoughtful look replaced it. “And you think it is? You must, or you would never have taken him to meet your dad.”

Kurt nodded, and before he knew it, he was talking his friend’s ear off about Blaine, telling her how sweet and caring he was, how beautifully he sang, and how he had charmed everyone in the Hudmel household in two seconds flat. “He’s… He’s amazing, ‘Cedes. I… I could see myself marrying him. Not that… I know it’s way too early to be thinking along those lines, I know, but…”

Mercedes grinned. “Aww, someone’s smitten.”

Kurt bit his lip. There was no denying that, unfortunately.

“Hey, I’m happy for you, boo. You deserve this. But he better treat you right, or I’ll rip him a new one.”

Kurt sneaked a look in Blaine’s direction, and saw to his horror that he was being interrogated by Tina.

_Uh-oh, I need to go rescue him!_

“You’re not listening to a word I say, are you?”

Startled, he whipped his head around, and saw Mercedes fake-pout at him.

“Sorry, ‘Cedes. You were saying?”

Mercedes shook her head, smiling. “We’ll talk later. You go and get back to your sweetheart.”

Kurt didn’t have to be told twice, and hurried to the love seat where Blaine was sitting. To his relief, Blaine was holding his own, telling Tina their fake meet cute story with relish, his eyes shining.

Kurt grinned happily and took over, pleased at how Tina lapped it all up.

When the story came to its end, Kurt saw Tina’s eyes flitting to Cathy, who was sitting next to them. Finn was nowhere near, and Cathy seemed very ill at ease.

Making a mental note to berate Finn for abandoning his girlfriend at a party where she knew practically no-one, Kurt turned the conversation to Tina, and she was only too happy to catch him up.

Mercedes joined them, and Kurt forgot about anything and anyone else as he chatted with her. It had been ages since their last phone call, and even longer since they’d seen each other in person, but their friendship was such that they could pick up where they had left off as if no time had passed at all.

Kurt was so focused on Mercedes that he was startled when Blaine asked him something.

_Oh! Blaine! Oh wow, so much for berating Finn… I’m just as bad as he is! No, even worse. I’m forgetting all about Blaine while sitting on his lap!_

And what was that Blaine was saying?

Mercedes cottoned on faster than Kurt, and announced for the whole room that Kurt and Blaine were going to sing together.

_What?!_

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine was tugging him along to the karaoke stage. He felt off balance both mentally and physically, stumbling over his feet and not feeling at all ready to sing.

Blaine, instead of giving Kurt a minute to compose himself, laughed away his concerns, and then, just when Kurt was about to lose his temper, Blaine gave him a sweet kiss on the hand and a smile so sunny that it warmed him from within and made his anger melt away.

_Okay, okay. I can do this. I can._

They chose a karaoke classic Kurt had sung before, and he was pleased to note that their voices blended extremely well. In that respect, too, Blaine was a great match.

Kurt beamed at Blaine when the song came to its end, feeling invigorated.

It took only one moment – and one infuriating friend – to ruin his mood. Rachel came to congratulate them, and in the same breath, she demanded to sing with Blaine too.

Blaine, as accommodating as ever, seemed willing to duet with Rachel, but Kurt wasn’t having any of it.

Too long had Rachel swooped in and taken everything Kurt had his eye on. Not this time. No.

He sent Rachel a death glare, and with a loud “No!”, he grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him away from her, his blood thrumming “Mine” with every step he took.

And then suddenly Santana was there blocking their way and taunting him, and Kurt’s frustration with this whole situation reached its boiling point, and he shouted at her to leave them alone.

Seconds later, he regretted his outburst, but the damage was done. Santana narrowed her eyes and smirked and started making insinuations, and he was so sick of this. It turned out being teased about your relationship wasn’t much fun when there was no actual relationship to make up for the teasing. Nothing but a sweet guy who went along with pretty much anything people asked of him. Not just Kurt, and he would do well to remember that. They’d established some kind of friendship, yes, but that was all.

Suddenly, he felt bone-weary, and his response was lackluster. How soon after midnight was too soon to leave a New Year’s party, anyway?

He turned to Blaine to tell him he was tired and wanted to go home, but before he could get the first word out, Blaine gave him an intense look, cupped his face in both hands and kissed him.

It wasn’t a gentle peck on the lips. Blaine’s kiss was deep and heady from the start, as if he wanted to tap into Kurt’s very essence.

Kurt, reeling inside, grabbed onto Blaine like a lifeline, because his legs felt like rubber all of a sudden, and his head was all woozy.

_Wow. So that’s what kisses are supposed to be about. I’ve been missing out._

As soon as he’d gotten over his initial surprise, Kurt got with the program and started kissing back, winding his arms around Blaine’s middle, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment.

He would gladly have kissed Blaine the whole night through, but reality intervened, in the form of a very drunk Quinn bumping into him and jolting him out of his kiss-induced haze.

“Sorry,” she slurred, but Kurt paid more attention to the countdown going on. “Six! Five!”

So it wasn’t New Year yet? Then why had Blaine kissed him all of a sudden?

“Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!”

Everyone around them cheered, and Blaine moved in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet.

“Happy New Year,” Blaine whispered.

“Happy New Year.”

Kurt hoped his face didn’t show all the questions that were running through his head. They still had appearances to keep up, after all. They could discuss this when they were back in his bedroom.

Blaine gave Kurt a soft smile and moved in to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

_Ooh, that feels good!_

Kurt’s eyes snapped shut of his own accord, and he threw his head back to allow Blaine better access.

Moments later, a voice broke through the thick haze of arousal.

“Ugh, take your soft porn somewhere we don’t have to see it!”

Santana. Apparently, she hadn’t left when they started kissing.

Kurt opened his eyes to tell her she’d done worse with Brittany right in front of him, but before he could speak, someone else said, “Speak for yourself, San. I’m enjoying the show, boys, don’t stop!”

Quinn! Behind her, Sugar, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes were grinning and nodding, and even Puck looked intrigued. The only one who looked slightly nauseated was Finn, but Cathy was beaming at Kurt and winking.

“I think we’re ready to go home,” Kurt announced. “Finn, Cathy, are you coming with us or do you want to stay a bit longer?”

The four of them walked home in silence. Kurt’s head was still overflowing with questions, but he didn’t want Finn to overhear anything, so he kept them all inside.

He shivered in the crisp winter night, and Blaine immediately slung an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“Better?”

“Much.”

And it was. Kurt happily basked in the body heat Blaine provided, and looked forward to having Blaine warm his icy feet in bed.

They snuck in silently. Finn had clearly decided that if Blaine could sleep over, then so could Cathy. Finn threw Kurt a defiant look, daring him to say something, but seemed only fair to Kurt, so all he said was “Goodnight” before he led Blaine upstairs.

They undressed in silence, and it wasn’t until they were snug in bed, Kurt soaking up Blaine’s heat greedily, that they spoke. Both at the same time.

“Why did you kiss me?”/ “Sorry for kissing you without asking first.”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. In the moonlight, his expression was serious, and his eyes soft and pleading.

“I… didn’t mind. I just wondered… Why?”

Blaine ducked his head. “Santana was… I thought… It seemed like a good idea at the time. To allay suspicions.”

Kurt digested this. “So it was just for show?”

Blaine swallowed before he answered, his Adam’s apple going up and down, and then he shook his head.

With bated breath, Kurt waited for him to say something more.

“I like you, okay?” Blaine then whisper-shouted. “I know we got thrown into this by a misunderstanding, and we’re not really boyfriends, but I would like to. You’re amazing, Kurt. And these past few day have shown me that we click really well. Do you think… Would you want to…?”

And then it was Kurt moving in for a kiss, clumsy and off-center and full of teeth because they were both grinning into it.

“Yes. Yes yes yes, please. Let’s try this for real.”


End file.
